Girl's Tennis Team
by Ayuma-chan
Summary: We never hear about the Girl's Tennis Team well that changes now read Girl's Tennis Team with new characters and of course the love life of Ryoma and Sakuno.
1. Chapter 1

**Girls tennis team**

**A/N: Hello everyone yes I know if you are my follower your probably saying hey when is the next chapter to Bed Time Stories coming well I love to just make a lot of stories so if I ever get an idea for the next chapter then I can write it and not limit myself to one story I know a lot of writers make up a girl tennis team well I am giving it a shot first chapter will be their profiles so you know them then it goes on as usual I might give a chapter preview for the next chapter at the end! So please read and you are welcome to review and tell me what you think about the characters if you hate them love them and also if you think I should do the story every review is read and does help!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I don't own any of the names because I am sure someone probably thought of it and I didn't know. **

**Enjoy!**

Girls Tennis team Profiles (P.s not real characters from Prince of Tennis)

First name, Last name

Tsuki, Tanaka- Light brown long curly hair natural with light green eyes. Captain of the Girl's Tennis Team she is nice but can be tough at times she has a crush on Tezuka but nobody but Rein and Renan and Sayuri and Sora knows. Only child and she is a Third year.

Sayuri, Sasaki- Yellowish brown short wavy hair unlike her sister's who is really curly and blue eyes. She is a Third year Vice Captain of the Girl's Tennis Team if you lay one finger on her friends or team mates you better run. She has one sister Sora who is also on the tennis team with her. She has no crushes right now.

Rein, Hayashi- Black straight median length hair, dark green eyes. She is a third year she is not shy at all everyone is actually pretty afraid of her well everyone but the girls tennis team regulars. She is pretty sneaky. She has one younger sister Renan by three minutes she makes sure Renan is nice to people there twins but she makes sure people can tell them apart. She has a crush on Fuji only Renan knows or so she thinks Renan hasn't told anyone. Which is mostly likely not true Renan probably told every Tennis girl regular.

Sora, Sasaki- Bright red long curly hair with brown eyes she is a third year like her sister Sayuri she is fun, loving, loud and love to be on the court playing tennis. She has a huge crush on Eiji all the girls know.

Moriko, Yamamoto- Light short straight blonde hair with natural brown highlights with beautiful yellowish light brown eyes. She is a third year she has two sisters but there real young and one older brother who is already in college she is Very shy the opposite of Sora and Rein. No crush that we know of right now.

Renan, Hayashi- Long wavy golden hair with hazel eyes she is a third year she has twin sister Rein. She loves to mess with her sister's love life but she doesn't have one of her own but if you ask Rein she can say that Renan has a crush on Inui she just doesn't know it yet.

Meako, Yoshida- Long slightly brown curly hair with hazel eyes she is a second year she is a only child but is funny, nice and loves to tease Sakuno about Ryoma well really they all do. She gets in fights with Natsumi a lot but over the years they just argue with each other now. She has a crush on Momoshiro but she won't tell him because it seems he likes someone else but she is okay with it.

Natsumi, Kobayashi- Short straight slightly wavy black hair, with black eyes. She is a second year she is also an only child she is very quite doesn't want to be involve but if Meako is the one talking then they will get into arguments a lot. Everyone thinks she has a crush on Kaidoh.

**A/N: There you have it! Review please like I said here is the preview to the next chapter.**

**Chapter Preview.**

Sora runs into Eiji she is completely embarrassed he picks up a paper she is horrified of the paper he picked up. What another plan oh to get Sakuno with Ryoma this will be interesting read the real first chapter of Girl's Tennis Team to find out!

**A/N: Bye see you all at the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's Tennis Team

**A/N: First chapter! Yay! Well you know what to do to read and review! P.s Sakuno is on the team she is a regular too and they are in junior high. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the names.**

**Enjoy!**

"Captain Tanaka where's the Hayashi twins at?" Yoshida asked.

"I don't know Yoshida." Tanaka said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Yoshida." Meako said getting upset.

"Don't start with me Meako I am not in the mood today." Tanako said face expression unchanging.

"Hi Captain Tanaka." Renan Hayashi said.

"There you are Renan sempai let's play a match can we captain?" Meako asked.

"Sure but first where are the rest of the girls at?" Tanaka asked.

"From my data Ryuzaki is probably trying to speak to Echizen, my sister will probably be here in three two-."

"One what I miss?" Rein Hayashi asked.

"Renan and I are going to play a match Sakuno-chan is probably trying to start up a conversion with Echizen poor Sak-chan that kid is so dense you should hear the things that dense kid said and did from what Takashi told me during class." Meako said.

"Oh first name basics already." Another girl said while walking up to them.

"Hi Sora sempia." Meako said.

"…..Uh…hi everyone." Sora said trying to put up a smile.

"You're not your happy self today what's the problem." Sasaki asked worriedly.

"Oh well it started when." Sora said.

"Hey I hope this isn't going to be a long flash back story." Natsumi, Kobayashi said.

"Hey it's not nice to interrupt I was about to start." Sora hissed.

"Wow sempia really isn't like herself today she just snapped at Natsumi." Meako said backing away from Sora.

"Okay everyone let's start practicing 2 laps today lets go." Tanaka said.

"Aw man we didn't get to hear what happened." Meako said frowning she wanted to know what got Sora to snap at Natsumi.

"Meako is awfully hyper today I wonder why." Sayuri asked.

"Well I heard she talked to Momoshiro today and she used his first name." Rein said smirking.

Meako started to blush. "Rein your starting to turn into Fuji from the guy's team." Meako said hiding behind Sora, Rein blushed at the comment.

"Ha she's blushing." Sora said.

"Hey look over there Kikumaru is walking over here." Rein said.

"What? Where? How do I look? Wait a minute….that just Sakuno….Hey no fair." Sora said pouting and blushing.

The girls started to laugh. "What's so funny did I do something wrong I hope I wasn't too late." Sakuno said worriedly.

"Sakuno calm down your fine we were just talking." Sayuri said calmly.

"Oh, okay." Sakuno said.

"Where were you anyways talking to Echizen?" Meako smirked, Sakuno blushed.

"I think blush means yes." Renan said.

"Girls hello?" Tanaka shouted.

They finished the two laps and then started to stretch before going on any longer. Tennis practice ended the girls walked past the boy's court to get to the gate the boys practice ended also. Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Momo and Oishi walked out of the changing rooms.

"Hi Sora!" Eiji said.

Sora blushed remembering what happened Renan saw her blush.

"That's right you never did tell us what happened." Renan said.

"What?" All the guys asked but Ryoma he didn't care.

"Yeah that's right what did happen?" All the girls asked.

"Yeah really what happened?" Sora said mockingly turning to the air.

"Uh we were asking you." The girls said.

"Darn it, it didn't work uh nothing happened really nothing uh look at the time I got to run bye!" Sora said then she started to run away.

"Wait Sempai you still haven't told any of us what happened." Meako shouted then ran after her.

"Wait for us too!" The rest of the girls said then ran after her leaving poor Sakuno behind.

"Uh hi Ryoma." Sakuno said shyly.

"Sakuno don't just stand there hurry up goodness come on." Sayuri nicely shouted.

"Oh uh coming well uh bbye Ryoma and Sempia tachi." Sakuno said then she ran after her.

"Girls are weird." Ryoma said. All the guys looked at Ryoma then they just started laughing.

*With the girls at Sakuno house because that's the house they were closest to.*

"Okay you can't run away this time now spill it." All the girls minus Sakuno said looking evilly they then locked the door.

"Well then sense it seems I can't escape I guess I have to tell you guys." Sora said.

"Yay story time I'll get some popcorn!" Meako said.

"Wow is she childish or what oh fine I want some to." Sayuri said.

Then you heard me too around the room then Meako came back with popcorn and some drinks.

"Okay now you can tell the story wait where'd she go?" Meako asked.

"Uh over here Meako wrong room." Sakuno said shyly.

"Oh my bad." Meako said just as happy.

"Good old Meako never cares if she embarrassed herself." Natsumi said mockingly.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Meako said with puppy dog eyes.

"Never mind that now hush, Sora needs to tell us what happened." Sayuri said motherly she was the so called "Mother" of the team she made sure that Meako didn't sit near Natsumi to make sure they don't go lashing out at each other.

"Okay so here's what happened." Sora said.

"Hehe this is going be good." Meako said.

"MEAKO!" All the girls shouted even Sakuno this time.

"What." Meako said densely.

"Why is she acting like this usually she doesn't." Sayuri asked.

"I think because Sora usually acts like that and since she's not I guess we always have Meako to fill in for it." Rein said.

"Whatever can we please start the flash back or I am leaving." Tanaka said.

"Okay now everyone QUITE! That means you MEAKO!" Moriko said.

"Okay who gave Moriko her lip gloss you know how she acts when she wears it." Sayuri said.

Everyone then looked at Rein, "What I wanted everyone to be quite okay now finally Sora you may tell us what happened." Rein said giving Meako a Death glare if she said anything else.

"Okay so this is what happened." Sora said.

***Back flash***

"Man I have to carry so many books and papers." Sora said she was walking in the hallway when she then tripped over her own two feet papers and books went flying every which way.

"No why me!" Sora shouted.

She then bent down and something hit her head she looked up to see Eiji also bent down.

"Ah I'm soo sorry." They both said at the same time.

Eiji picked up the papers, Sora stopped dead in her tracks 'Oh no why did he have to help me why!' Sora said in her head.

Eiji looked at the paper and blushed a bright red. The paper had her name and a special someone who was standing in front of her last name all over it; it read Sora Kikumaru, Mrs. Sora Kikumaru, Mrs. Kikumaru and lastly Dr. Kikumaru. She was blushing like no other she took the paper and ran leaving poor Eiji shocked.

*End of flash back*

**A/N: I know hate me all you want but I am ending the chapter here I think I typed up a lot here okay so the next chapter is going to be pretty short so yes I am leaving it at a cliff hanger but have no fear the next chapter should either be posted later in the day or on Thursday I guess I can give you a short chapter preview of the next chapter well read and review here you go. **

*******Chapter preview***

Sora ended her flash back all the girls are shocked at what she said Sora feels so much better now after telling them and turns back to her normal self the guys then heard about it oh no! this is not going to be good for Sora then what about this plan we heard about in the last chapter preview well there you go so what will happen next you ask well read the second chapter to Girl's Tennis Team to find out coming to you Thursday (I hope).

**A/N: See you guys at the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Girl's tennis team

Chapter 3 (2)

**A/N: Hehe sorry I about forgot to type it up well here is the third chapter remember it's going to probably be a really short chapter and it may be the last chapter for a little while because that's all I wrote I don't plan out my stories at all I just write whatever I think of it can be good and bad. Bad because you don't know how to end it, well anyway here is the next chapter please read and review and thank-you to everyone you all rock! **

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Prince of Tennis or the names.**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe what they heard. Renan recovered first.

"Wow now tell me again what happened wait a second." Renan said.

She then got out her phone.

"Okay now speak slower now." Renan said typing away.

Rein took her sisters phone.

"You don't need to put this in your data base goodness you're just like Inui or at least that's what Fuji told me." Rein said.

"Oh come on Rein you know I can't help it." Renan said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay well whatever." Rein said.

"Sakuno can you come down here please there is a phone call for you." Mrs. Ryuzaki said.

"Hai coming." Sakuno said.

"Okay so you all know why we have secondly came here today, luckily she got a phone call and had to leave." Rein said.

"I forgot what are we doing again?" Sayuri asked.

"MISSION GET SAKUNO AND ECHIZEN TOGETHER THEY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!" Sora said with a fist punch up in the air happily.

"There's the sempia I know." Meako said.

All the girls laughed.

"Okay so here's the plan." Renan said evilly.

"I can't wait to see this in action!" Rein said.

***With the guys***

"Okay so Eiji what happened?" Fuji asked.

Eiji told the guys what happened Ryoma just walked away he was bored so he went and got a ponta.

"Dang." Fuji said.

"Ryoma hey where did Ryoma go?" Momo asked.

"I think he left." Oishi said.

"Okay we need to get Ryoma and Sakuno together now." Fuji said.

"Okay well I have been working on a plan so this is what I got so far." Inui said.

"I like this plan." Fuji said smirking evilly. **A/N: Hehe sounds familiar same reaction Rein had haha!**

**A/n: End of chapter here is the next chapter preview.**

The next day the plan is in action oh great the tennis courts are quite Ryoma is just chilling on the fence during Tennis Practice this is not good they are up to something but what is it? 'Well at least they are leaving me out of it.' poor Ryoma thought. Find out in the next chapter of Girl's Tennis Team sorry I can't say the exact date.

**A/N: See you at the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Girl's Tennis team chapter 4(3)

**A/N: Here is the next chapter sorry I took so long Read and review please**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own this it's just something I thought up and wrote.**

**Enjoy!**

The girls are all together but not Sakuno of course and also Tanaka. Sakuno is already going near the girl's court the girls are hiding behind trees and guys are in the changing room, and Ryoma is leaning on the fence drinking some ponta to get to the girls tennis court you have to pass by the boys court. Sakuno then walked right by Ryoma then you heard this *beep beep beep* Sakuno saw she got a text she then blushed and put the phone away Ryoma phone then went off he took out his phone too and saw it was a text he read the text and sighed and put the phone back. Then Ryoma walked over to the vending machine Sakuno then just walked on. Then the girls walked out.

"Well that didn't go as plan." Meako said.

"Yeah that was a complete fail." Sora said.

Then the guys walked out.

"What plan are you girls talking about?" Oishi asked.

"Oh just uh uh." Sayuri said.

"A plan to get your freshman together with our little Sak-chan but our plan failed." Sora said sadly.

"Yours too we had a plan that also failed" Eiji said also sadly.

Fuji then got an idea. Inui then got the same idea as Fuji. Inui nodded to Fuji saying go ahead.

"How about we combine and think of a plan together?" Fuji asked.

"Of course why didn't we think about that earlier duh!" Sora said happily.

"We should make littler groups but we are all one team." Oishi said.

Everyone just stared at him confused a little about what he said then they understood what he was saying.

"I agree." Sayuri said.

"Okay then hold on." Inui and Renan both said together pulling out both of their notebooks out. The rest of the team smiled and silently chuckled. Here are the groups.

1. Kaidoh with Meako.

2. Eiji with Natsumi.

3. Oishi with Sora.

4. Takashi with Rein.

5. Fuji with Renan.

6. Me with Sayuri and Moriko.

Inui put down his notebook he was satisfied with what he said.

"I hate to disagree but no here is the right groups." Renan said.

Everyone was shocked a little then they listened to her groups.

1. Kaidoh with Natsumi.

2. Takeshi with Meako.

3. Momo with Moriko.

4. Eiji with Sora.

5. Oishi with Sayuri.

6. Fuji with Rein.

7. Inui with me.

Then just in case our captains join.

8. Tezuka with Tanaka.

Renan finished and put down her notebook.

Then everyone agrees with Renan.

*The next day*

The same thing as yesterday happened same places with the groups Ryoma again was leaning against the fence drinking ponta Sakuno goes walking again. Ryoma's phone went off again, it read.

From: Somebody,

Hey kid text this number if you want your girl who is a friend to live.

Then it showed the number Ryoma sighed oh well he then texted the number.

"Fuji you scare me sometimes." Rein said.

Sakuno's phone went off it read.

From: Person who plays tennis,

Hello whoever this is.

Sakuno ponder she then texted back Ryoma's phone went off it read.

From: Sak-chan,

Who is this?

Sakuno phone went off again.

From: Ryoma,

Read where it says who's it from, who are you?

Ryoma's phone went off he sighed the text read.

From: Sak-chan,

Uh… Ryoma-kun its Sakuno-chan.

Ryoma about choked on his drink he went back to the first he got then he smirked.

Fuji's phone went off.

Hey Fuji thanks for Sakuno's number.

Renan showed Fuji.

"Thanks Fuji now he thinks it's you when really it's my phone." Rein said.

She then texted back.

Uh Echizen this is Rein Fuji just used my phone.

Then a text came back.

Oh sorry.

Fuji then grabbed her phone he sent a text to the rest of the group.

Phase one of plan completed, everyone then texted back saying great!

**A/N: Sorry Sorry I know I said long time back I was going to post this early sorry! But hey I posted it now! Hope you guys liked it I know it was a pain typing it… well phase one done yay! Well see you guys on phase two sorry no next chapter preview for this chapter!**


End file.
